Stencil:Object Pages
'\The \object\/\Object\\' is //finish a single sentence statement mentioning what it is, who owns/uses it and for what it is used//. //Briefly describe the item, the functions it can perform and how and when it is used. Avoid referencing specific episodes as examples for functions or mechanisms.// //Provide a description of the physical appearance of the object, including characteristics such as general shape, colors, materials, visual patterns and design. Mention the various parts of the object using the aforementioned descriptive terms, and note their specific use (if applicable).// //If there is an extensive description of both the exterior and interior sections of the object, use two paragraphs separated by a blank line. The first paragraph should contain the details of the exterior, while the second paragraph should describe the interior. Do not use multiple paragraphs if an object does not have an interior worth describing extensively.// [List and link episodes in production order in which the item appears significantly, with each episode occupying its own line with a star preceding it. Should the object not be involved in any episodes of the season, the seasonal subheading should not be provided. The subheadings should be linked and are separated from the final episode of the previous section by a single blank line, while the earliest season in which the location appears should immediately follow the "Episode Appearances" on the next line. If the object is seen but is not involved in a given episode, do not include the episode in the list.] *The New Pup *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save the Hippos ) immediately to the right of the image file, followed by the writing for the caption. Ideally the caption should describe the what the image portrays (i.e. a particular feature of the item), in a coherent and grammatically correct manner. An example of these concepts is shown below (of the PAW Patroller).] Pp1218.png|Full view of the PAW Patroller. ((Lead picture of item of interest - acceptable)) Pp1219.png|((Opposite view from lead picture - acceptable)) Jungle3.png|((Good picture that could replace previous image, but does not follow image policy - not acceptable)) Tnp32.png|((High quality image but does not follow image policy - not acceptable)) Tnp37.png|((In background and not notable - not acceptable)) Pp1230.png|Interior of the front section and mission screen. ((Good image showing area and feature - acceptable)) Pp1228.png|Front seats and the driver. ((Shows part and critical character involved - acceptable)) Pp1227.png|Driver's seat and driver. ((Same idea as previous image, use either one but not both - acceptable)) Pp1225.png|Pups' seat. ((Frequently seen part - acceptable)) Pp1226.png|Pups' seat. ((Frequently seen part - acceptable)) Pp1233.png|((No focus on item/vehicle - not acceptable)) Pp1222.png|Interior of the back section. (Good image showing area - acceptable)) Pp1223.png|Loft for Ryder's ATV. ((Special feature - acceptable)) Tnp22.png|((Window not significant or even focus - not acceptable)) Pp1323.png|((Not part of interest - not acceptable)) [Below, use the appropriate template if there is one made for the type of item. For example, the "vehicle" one is used below.] Category:Other Stencils